


Bundle of Joy

by Swoonz13



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Pregnancy Scares, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoonz13/pseuds/Swoonz13
Summary: “Ella... are you trying to tell me Chloe and Lucifer are...”“Yeah,” she said dreamily. “Isn’t it sweet?”
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 44
Kudos: 286





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been out of the fanfic game for over a decade, but suddenly I discover Lucifer and I have 3 works in progress in addition to this one.
> 
> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

“What time is it?” Chloe asked, eyes closed against his chest.

“Who bloody cares,” he replied sleepily.

She cracked one eye open experimentally, searching through the dark. Of course the king of hell didn’t have an alarm clock. 

She started to move, but he held fast.

“Stay,” he whispered, eyes still closed.

“I can’t,” she said.

“Sure you can, Detective. It’s easy.” He began rubbing her back soothingly. “You just don’t move.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Lucifer, Trixie gets back in the morning, and I want to be there.”

He grumbled, but let her go. She climbed over him to reach her cellphone. It was just after 3 AM. She grimaced, but brought up her rideshare app.

Lucifer brought the lights up with his remote, and glanced over her shoulder.

“No. Absolutely not,” he said plucking her phone from her hands. 

“Lucifer, it’s fine.”

“Yes, Detective, I know it is—for the last few stragglers out of the club. Not for you. Let me take you home.”

“You don’t have to,” she said.

“Well, I know that,” he grinned. “I offered because I want to. Empty gestures are hardly my thing, darling.”

She pursed her lips. “You know I haven’t told Trixie, yet.”

“I’m aware. I’m still not clear on why, though. She’s a clever girl. She’ll figure it out eventually.”

“It’s just a big change. After Pierce...I just don’t want to get her hopes up.”

He didn’t say anything in reply. She briefly wondered if she’d hurt him, but when she turned to read his expression he was nowhere to be found. She heard rustling from his closet, and shook her head before gathering her own clothes from the floor.

He sauntered out of his closet already sporting impeccably pressed trousers and a half buttoned up shirt. 

“You know, Detective, this walk of shame look really suits you,” he said smugly. She’d managed to get her bra and jeans on. Her hair was mussed, and her eyeliner smudged. 

“Ass.” She pulled her top on, and wiped at her eyes with the heel of her palm. 

He studied her for a moment. “You could leave a few things here...if you wanted,” he said lightly. “Toiletries, a hairbrush, clean underthings.”

She paused. He was attaching his cufflinks blissfully.

“I could...sure,” she replied in minor shock.

“I’ve been meaning to clear some space in my wardrobe for a while, now.” He pulled on his coat, and smiled at her.

“Is that so?” She grinned back at him. Then she sat on the edge of the bed and tugged her boots on.

“You could,” she said after a moment, “leave some stuff at my place. If you wanted.”

He grinned brilliantly at her. “Oh?”

“Sure, I mean,” she walked over to him and rested her hands on his hips, “I don’t have a ton of room, but, a few things.” She leaned up and kissed him.

He hummed considering. “I suppose I might have to reduce my skincare regime when I stay over...”

“You’re immortal,” she said flatly.

He ignored her. “And I’m sure you’d force me into boxers, or some such ridiculous clothing after sex.”

“Please,” she agreed.

“Alright, Detective,” he said warmly. “You’ve convinced me.

“I’m glad.”

“Give me a minute and I’ll throw an overnight bag together,” he said giddily. He pecked her on he cheek and rushed away.

“Oh,” she said. She bit her lip, suddenly wrong-footed. “You’re welcome to leave your things, but... Lucifer, you can’t stay tonight.”

He kept working, but she noticed him stiffen.

“It’s just that I don’t want Trixie to find out like this.”

He did stop, then. “I CAN be discreet, Detective.”

“I know. I know, but.. I’d rather talk to her before she finds your razor on our sink.”

He sighed. “Your daughter likes me, Chloe.” He punctuated the sentence with her proper name before continuing to pack his bag.

“She does,” Chloe allowed. “But I have to put her needs before my own. If something happens—“

“If I leave,” he said firmly. 

She looked past him, and squared her shoulders. 

“What do I have to do, Detective?” He anguished. “I’ve promised you every night. I’m never gone for more than five minutes at a time. I always come back. Don’t you trust me to keep my word?”

She scrubbed her hand over her face. “I’m not worried about that, Lucifer. I’m worried that something else will happen that’s out of your control.”

“Such as?” He asked dubiously.

She furrowed her brow, and shrugged. “I don’t know. A demon uprising? Another evil twin...”

“Right,” he began. “The demons who invaded last time only did so because they were left without supervision. I pop back down once a day to keep the fear of—well, me—in them to prevent history from repeating itself. And—“ he continued, “If I had another identical sibling—which I don’t—they’d be a triplet, not my twin.”

He wrapped her in his arms. “I’m not going anywhere, Detective. Terribly sorry.” His eyes softened. “But no pressure, darling. You know your offspring better than I do.” 

She hugged him. 

“You’re a good mother, Chloe.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

Trixie burst through the door with her backpack slung over one arm. She was met with the wafting smell of bacon, and a plate of pancakes stacked neatly next to the stove. Lucifer was sporting an apron, and wielding a spatula. 

She grinned.

“Good morning, urchin,” he said formally.

“Good morning,” she replied cheerily. “Where’s mom?” She asked, having shed the more childish ‘mommy’ earlier in the year.

“Grabbing a shower. You know how she likes to dawdle.” He flipped the bacon expertly

Trixie poured herself a glass of orange juice, and took a sip. She offered him the jug, and he smiled. He took a swig directly from the container.

“So you and mom, right?” She said.

He choked. “Pardon?” He managed after clearing his wind pipe.

“I’m not stupid.” She rolled her eyes. She loaded a plate with a couple of pancakes, and grabbed a piece of bacon. “You guys have been hanging out every night for the past two weeks. It can’t all be work.” She shrugged.

“And...Is that okay with you?” He asked cautiously.

She poured syrup over her short stack and shrugged. “I mean, yeah. You’re funny, and a good cook.” She took a bite and chewed.

“Oh, Okay. Good,” he said in shock. He waited a beat. “That’s it? No other issues or worries about your mother and I...together?”

She considered him, and took another drink of orange juice. “Nah,” she said placing her glass down. “I know my way around a blade.”

His brow furrowed. “What does that mean?”

She took a bite of bacon. “It means that if you hurt her, I will come for you.”

“Oh. Right,” he said somewhat fearfully. “Been spending more time with Maze, I take it?”

She smiled in reply.

“Glad we had this talk.” He blinked. “You don’t suppose we could keep this to ourselves, do you?” She took another bite of breakfast, as he continued, “Your mum is keen to tell you about us herself.”

“What’s in it for me?” She said coolly. She propped her leg on the chair leg and hunched in mini-Maze fashion.

He shook his head. “Dad, it’s bloody uncanny. Chocolate cake?” He offered hopefully. 

She continued to chew her pancakes.

“Cash?” He tried.

“Car privileges,” she countered.

He blinked rapidly. “I know you’re a good driver, Beatrice,” he said, “I taught you myself. But the Detective would probably require you to have a license before we could strike that bargain.”

She scratched her neck. “I get my learner’s next year.”

“How about I let you WASH my car,” he said. 

She narrowed her eyes at him, then affected a distressed frown, eyes welling up. “But I thought you and daddy were getting back together,” she wibbled.

“Bloody hell.” He scrubbed his face. “Deal.”

She took a victory swig of orange juice.

“Hi, Monkey,” Chloe said toweling off her hair as she entered. “Lucifer made breakfast. Wasn’t that nice of him?”

Trixie nodded innocently. “Very.”

Chloe glanced between the two of them. “Listen, Monkey,” she began, “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“What, Mommy?” She asked, eyes wide.

Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“Lucifer and I have been friends for a very long time... and lately, we’ve been—“

“Shagging,” he cut her off.

Trixie chortled as Chloe went red. “Yes, it’s time you knew, Beatrice. Your mother and I are together, now.” He wrapped an arm around Chloe.

“Lucifer, what in the hell?” Chloe exclaimed. “We agreed I’d tell her we’re dating.”

“Yes, well, that was before she attempted to extort driving privileges from me.”

“She what?!” Chloe exclaimed.

Trixie grabbed her bacon and hopped off her chair. “I should unpack,” she said hastily rushing from the room.

“She figured it out, Detective.” He shrugged. “I told you she was clever.”

Chloe Sank into a chair, and chewed on a piece of bacon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters get shorter from here
> 
> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

“Would you prefer a red or green toothbrush?” He asked.

Chloe worried at her necklace flipping through her case file. 

“What? Oh, surprise me,” she said absent-mindedly.

“Red it is,” he said to himself, tapping away at his phone.

“What’s red?” Ella said rounding the corner to park herself in Lucifer’s empty chair.

“The Detective’s toothbrush,” Lucifer said still involved in his phone.

“Oh,” Ella sing-songed, “toothbrush talk!” She grinned and glanced between Lucifer and Chloe. “Big step.”

“Thank you,” Lucifer said pointedly.

Chloe shook her head in annoyance.

“You two are so cute! The perpetual bachelor finally tamed—“

“I beg your pardon?” Lucifer said.

“The good girl ready to let her guard down...” Ella continued.

Chloe sighed, and shut the file.

“Ella,” Chloe said, “I’d really like to keep some semblance of professionalism here at work.”

Ella nodded, palms up. “Say no more. I got you. My lips are sealed. No diré nada.” A smile grew on her face and her eyes danced. “Just one hug, though,” she said gathering a struggling Lucifer in her arms. She threw her arms around Chloe’s neck before running back to her lab excitedly. 

“This is...not going to end well,” Chloe muttered to herself.

“I’ll say. They’re out of the shaving kit I wanted,” Lucifer whined.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

Dan brought his mug to his lips, and paused to let the steam curl under his nose. He took a careful sip. Perfect.

“I got those files you wanted,” Ella said dropping them on the edge of his desk. She perched in the chair next to his desk and grabbed a donut from the ledge behind him.

“Thanks, Ella,” he said reaching for them.

Ella stopped his hand and fixed him with a worried stare.

He stared back. “Can I help you with something?” 

“Oh, no, big guy,” she said pitifully. “Are you okay? I wanted to check in with you since...you know,”’ she said sympathetically.

“Since...” he echoed.

“Since your little family is growing,” she said under her breath.

“Wait—what?”

“You know, Chloe...Lucifer...” Ella led.

Dan sank back in his chair. “Ella... are you trying to tell me Chloe and Lucifer are...”

“Yeah,” she said dreamily. “Isn’t it sweet?” 

Dan covered his mouth in shock. 

Lucifer made his way down the stairs and dropped his phone into his interior breast pocket. 

“Morningstar!” Dan barked jumping to his feet.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows inquisitively. Dan rushed over and grabbed his arm ushering him into the interrogation room. He slammed the door behind them.

“Is this going to take long, Douche? I have packages on their way,” Lucifer said irritatedly.

“Sit. Down,” Dan said slowly.

Lucifer sat congenially. Dan paced the room.

“Ella just told me something really interesting,” Dan began. “About a certain bundle of joy?” 

“I’d hardly call it that,” Lucifer said dismissively. “I suppose it’s exciting, but only in a mundane sort of way. The Detective doesn’t seem to bothered by it.” He shrugged.

Dan stopped. “You really don’t care?”

“I do, very much actually. It’s just that it’s all rather small in the grand scheme of things.”

“This is big news, man. Really big news. And you’re—you’re so calm.”

“It was my idea,” Lucifer said.

“You,” Dan said flatly. “This isn’t something to take lightly, pal. It’s work. It’s brutal. It’s— Chloe had such a hard time with Trixie,” he moaned.

Lucifer furrowed his brow. “I hardly see what that’s got to do with anything.”

Dan scrubbed his face. “Just promise me you’re going to do right by her,” he said earnestly.

“Just what is it you think we’re talking about?” Lucifer asked.

“The baby!” Dan exclaimed, distraught.

Lucifer blinked rapidly.

“Ella told me. I guess she thought I already knew.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “Lucifer, I swear to God, if you run out on her—“

“Woah, there Douche!” Lucifer interrupted. “Chloe’s not pregnant. At least... I don’t think she is,” he said, suddenly uncertain. He started counting back on his fingers.

“Are you sure, man?” Dan asked doubtfully.

“I was, until a few seconds ago,” Lucifer said going pale. “Ms. Lopez told you?”

“Yeah, man,” Dan said worriedly. 

“Daniel, this is important: tell me exactly what Ella said,” Lucifer urged.

“She, uh, said that my family was growing. That you and Chloe were...” Dan sat heavily.

“Chloe and I were what?“ Lucifer demanded rising from his chair.

“I don’t know man!” Dan wept. “That’s all she said!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

Chloe rolled her neck and stretched her shoulders. She reached absentmindedly for her coffee, but found nothing there. She furrowed her brow, and looked up to find Dan and Lucifer staring intently at her. She started.

“Detec—Chloe,” Lucifer corrected himself, “could I have a word?”

“Uh, sure,” she said glancing between the two men.

She started to stand, but Lucifer rushed to her side, and braced her arm to help her up.

“Do you need anything, Chloe?” Dan asked seriously.

“Have you seen my coffee?” She asked while eyeing Lucifer.

“How about a nice cup of tea?” Lucifer offered. 

“No, thank you...” she trailed off. “What’s happening?”

“Decker!” The interim Lieutenant called. “We got a body.”

“Absolutely not!” Dan and Lucifer shouted in unison.

“You got a problem, Espinoza?” The Lieutenant demanded.

Chloe grabbed Dan’s arm. “No, sir. He doesn’t. We’re on it.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

Lucifer left Chloe to examine the crime scene and joined Dan. The two stood back supervising her every move.

“Did you ask her?” Dan said.

“Afraid not, Daniel. I didn’t want to spook her. She’s been a little moody lately,” Lucifer said.

“Dude,” Daniel said pointedly.

Lucifer cleared his throat. 

Chloe glanced back at them and they waved pleasantly. She raised an eyebrow.

“I’m going to have a chat with Ms. Lopez,” Lucifer said quietly. “This is probably a giant misunderstanding.”

“Right,” Dan agreed.

Lucifer found Ella packing up evidence for testing. He looked around furtively and, once he judged the coast clear, approached.

“Ms. Lopez, do you have a moment?” He asked.

“Sure,” she said cheerily.

“Earlier today, you spoke with Detective Espinoza about the situation with Chloe and I, and I’m afraid there’s been some confusion.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yes, it seems he got the rather ridiculous impression that Chloe might be...in a delicate way.”

She stared blankly at him. “Emotionally?” she said.

“No.” He searched the air in front of him. “Dan thinks Chloe might be pregnant.”

“Oh. My. GOD!” Ella squealed. She grabbed Lucifer in a tight hug. “This is all happening so fast! First toothbrushes, now a baby? Do you want a boy or girl? Oh, Charlie’s going to have a little cousin!”

“Hush, please, Miss Lopez.” Lucifer begged eyes darting frantically around the crime scene. “I didn’t say we’re having a baby. I’m asking you why you think Chloe might be pregnant.”

She furrowed her brow. “Me?”

“BACK OFF!” Chloe’s shout broke their conversation. Chloe was marching directly towards them.

“Chloe, don’t do that!” Dan called.

“He’s driving me nuts!” She said gesturing to Dan.

“I’m just trying to help!” Dan said following behind her.

Ella stared at Chloe with tears in her eyes.

“Everything okay?” Chloe asked.

“Uh-huh,” Ella squeaked. Then she wrapped Chloe in a giant, bear trap of a hug.

“What is everyone’s problem today?” Chloe demanded after she extricated herself.

Lucifer, Dan and Ella stared at each other.

“Detective,” Lucifer said after a moment. He smiled sweetly at her, but she could see terror in his eyes. “Would you like to sit down?”

“No. I wouldn’t. What’s going on?”

“Lucifer-thinks-you’re-pregnant!” Ella said hurriedly. “Sorry, it just feels good to get it out.”

“What?” Chloe blanched.

“I don’t— at least I didn’t,” Lucifer stumbled.

“Ella said you and Lucifer were growing my family,” Dan said by way of explanation.

“How would our baby grow your family?” Lucifer asked, confused.

“She’s the mother of my child!” Dan said defensively. 

“Yes, but she could be the mother of my child!” Lucifer thundered back.

Chloe threw her hands up. “Woah, time out!”

They all turned to face her.

“I am NOT pregnant,” she said definitively.

“Are you sure?” Ella asked.

Chloe closed her eyes, and let out a puff of air. “Yes. I am sure. I am on the pill. We use condoms. It’s not possible.”

Lucifer exhaled, and scrubbed his face in relief. Dan looked at the ground. Ella hugged her clipboard.

“It’s impossible. It would practically have to be immaculate conception—“ Chloe stopped. She stared at Lucifer. They both looked down at her stomach, then skyward. 

“Ms. Lopez,” Lucifer said carefully, “you wouldn’t happen to have a pregnancy test at your disposal, would you?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter.
> 
> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

Chloe had refused to take the test at the precinct. She didn’t want to attract anymore attention than necessary. Having a pregnancy confirmed or disproven at work would have made it impossible to concentrate on anything. So, she buried herself in her work. Or tried to, anyway.

Lucifer and Dan had been insufferably sweet to her for the rest of the day. She kept catching Ella staring wistfully at her. At five o’clock, Lucifer had unplugged her computer, and lead her to his car in a daze.

“I’ll drive,” she said, taking his keys. He sat quietly in the passenger side.

“This is crazy, right?” She said pulling out of the parking spot.

“Let’s go to my place,” Lucifer said staring pointedly away from her.

“Um, okay...”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

Chloe held the small test in her hand, and closed her eyes. Three minutes, and her world would be irrevocably different. There may have been only two outcomes, but either way her life would boil down to before test results, and after test results. She balanced the test on the sink, set her phone’s timer, and backed out of the room.

She found Lucifer standing on his balcony smoking. His hands were shaking. 

“Are you okay?” She asked tentatively.

“Peachy,” he said darkly.

She linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Things have been going pretty well,” she said. 

They both laughed.

“Lucifer, if this...I don’t think that I’m pregnant, but... if I am, is it something you’ll be happy about?”

“I... don’t...know,” he said quietly. “I’ve never really thought of myself in that way.” He took another drag on his cigarette. “When will we know?” He asked.

“Couple of minutes,” she said nonchalantly. “So, this baby...the anti-Christ?” 

He laughed. “Dad, I hope not.”

She grinned.

“I’m not pregnant. I can’t be,” she said after a moment.

He put out his cigarette. And took a step back from her. His wings unfurled dramatically, and he examined them.

“Detective, would you mind checking the backs of my wings for abnormalities?”

“Abnormalities?” She said walking behind him.

“Bald patches, any signs of molting,” he explained.

She ran her fingers over the soft white feathers carefully. He shivered at her touch and she swallowed. It was so easy to forget that his wings were a part of him, that she wasn’t touching something separate. She was touching him. 

“Everything looks fine,” she said after a moment.

“Just making sure,” he said before he tucked them away.

Chloe checked her phone, forty-five seconds. She worried at her necklace, and sighed.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her from behind, and she leaned back into him. 

“This is the longest three minutes in the history of time,” he said. 

Chloe smiled. 

The buzzer sounded, and they both jumped. She laughed and turned it off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

Lucifer took her hand and they made their way through his penthouse to the master bath and the waiting test. Chloe took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and picked it up.

“Negative.” She handed it off to Lucifer to confirm.

“Bloody hell,” he breathed. 

She sat down hard on the side of his tub. He slid down the wall into a seated position.

“Told you,” she said shakily.

“Yeah,” he agreed.

“Are you... relieved?” He asked.

“Uh, yeah,” she said dazedly. Her eyes began to prickle with tears, and she swiped at them. He gathered her into his arms. And she cried into his shoulder.

“God, I don’t know why I’m crying,” she said. “I knew I wasn’t pregnant. I didn’t even have any symptoms.”

He didn’t say anything. 

“Part of me,” she sobbed, “Part of me was really hoping...” She took a deep breath.

“I could use a drink,” he said. “Could you use a drink?”

“God, yes,” she laughed through her tears.

—  
Chloe sat on the couch while Lucifer brought her a glass of whiskey. She took a sip, and willed herself calm. She sniffed, and sat back. 

Lucifer had taken the seat across from her.

“Are you alright?” She asked him.

He nursed his drink.

“It’s odd,” he said quietly. “I was so certain that I didn’t want to be a father. And then this nearly happened,” he gestured between them, ”and I’m glad, but also disappointed.” 

“Yeah,” she agreed. She took another sip of her whiskey.

“I don’t want children, Chloe. I never have.” 

“I know.”

“But...” He leaned forward and took her hand, “I would have been honored for you to have been our child’s mother.” 

He pressed his lips to her knuckles, and they sat in the quiet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we’ve come to the end.
> 
> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

When she got home, later, Chloe shot off a group text to Dan & Ella letting them know they were being silly. Of course she wasn’t pregnant. 

Trixie was watching TV. 

“Hey, mom,” she said. “A package came while you were out. It’s addressed to Lucifer.”

“It’s probably just the shaving kit he ordered for here,” she said moving it to the breakfast bar.

She collapsed on the couch next to her daughter, and hugged her close. She breathed her in.

“Rough day?” Trixie asked.

“Yes, Monkey,” she replied dropping a kiss to her forehead. “Thanks for being a great kid,” she said. “And for understanding about Lucifer.”

“He makes you happy, Mommy.”

“He does, baby,” she confirmed.

“What was in the box?” Trixie asked after a moment.

“Don’t know...”

She tapped out a quick text to Lucifer telling him she was opening the box. She picked it up and sat it on the coffee table in front of she and her daughter. As she cut the tape, she briefly wondered if it might be something inappropriate. She removed the packing material and found two smaller felt jewelry boxes, one slightly larger than the other. She furrowed her brow.

“Not yet!” Lucifer’s voice called from the front door. “Detective,” he tutted, when he approached ”You’ve spoiled the surprise!” 

“Surprise?” She asked, dazed.

“Well, might as well give them to you, now,” he said warmly.

He plucked the larger of the boxes out, and presented it to Trixie. Her eyes grew wide.

“Seriously?” She said brimming with excitement.

“Of course,” he said eagerly.

Trixie opened it to find a delicate silver necklace with a mini corvette charm.

“Car privileges,” he explained. 

She squealed and hugged him. He was so delighted at her excitement he forgot to feign disgust.

“Lucifer,” Chloe breathed.

“And this,” he gestured to the smaller box, “is for your mum,” he said. 

Chloe stared at the velvet box with a sinking feeling. She’d rushed into an engagement before. After everything that had happened today...

“Don’t worry,” he said. 

She bit her lip, and opened it. Diamond studs sparkled back at her.

“Thought I’d go classic,” he said. “Simple enough you can wear them everyday, but sturdy enough to last.”

“Thank you,” she said sincerely.

“You’re more than welcome, Detective.”

She kissed his cheek.

“I think I’ll keep them at your place,” she said with a smile. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
